Love Through Time
by ladylibra73
Summary: AU - Carlos travels back in time to save Stephanie


Love Through Time

AU - Carlos travels back in time to save Stephanie

_**Chapter 1**_

The year was 2114 and Carlos was just waking up. He sat up and rubbed his leg. He got up and limped to the computer on the wall.

"Computer on." said Carlos.

All the monitors came on.

"Good morning Carlos."

"I'm doing just fine M."

"The perimeter is all clear and everything is in working order."

"Thanks M."

"How are you feeling today Carlos?"

"I'm good."

"How is your leg?"

"A little achy, but a little jogging isn't going to stop me."

"Have a good run." said M.

Every morning Carlos jogged five miles, but today he went to the cemetery. He walked to the tombstone which was set in the back. When he approached the stone, he knelt down to remove weeds.

"Hi Michelle. Just letting you know that I'm doing good. I really miss you. I should've been me that died instead of you. I am going to find Rico Melendez and he will pay big time. I have to go now. I love you."

Carlos jogged back to the house and into his room.

"M, find me where Rico Melendez whereabouts is."

"One moment please. He is not here."

"Where then?"

"Not where, when."

"Ok, when then?"

"2014."

"Why way back in that time?" Carlos asked.

M brought up a picture.

"You have to protect this woman and her unborn child."

"Why?"

"The child will be important in the future. The woman you will be protecting is Stephanie Plum. Born in Trenton, NJ, 31, she is a nurse at St. Francis Hospital . So you better get a move on, he is already there searching for her."

One hour later, Carlos got his team assembled. A couple of years ago, Carlos and his team, built a time machine. They were bounty hunter time travelers. They succeeded in finding the criminals. Carlos, Tank, Lester, Bobby and Cal were going on this mission. They stepped into the machine.

"We're ready M." said Carlos.

"Good luck Carlos." said M.

The lights went on and then a loud boom and then everything was quiet. They arrived in 2014 in an alley. They checked their surroundings and walked out of the alley.

"You guys look for Melendez and I look for Miss Plum. I will call you when I have her."

Carlos hailed a cab to St. Francis Hospital and he was there in fifteen minutes. When he entered the hospital, all the women stared at him. He walked to a nurses desk.

"Does a Stephanie Plum work here?"

"Yes, she is on break, She should be back in a moment."

"So, who is this guy your going on a date with?"

"His name is Rico. I met him at a coffee shop. We talked for two hours."

"Wow. Where are you going?"

"He didn't say."

"Well, wherever you go, I'm sure you will have a good time."

"Hey, Stephanie. There is someone here who wants to see you."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but he sure is handsome."

"Maybe Rico is paying you a visit."

Stephanie noticed a tall guy with mocha latte skin standing by the door.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. I hear you want to see me."

"Yes I do. Can we talk outside?"

"Sure."

"I came here to tell that your life is in danger."

"What?"

"I need you to come with me and put you in my protection."

"There is no one after me."

"There is now. So I need you to come with me."

"Who is this person that's after me?"

"That is not important right now. I need you to gather your stuff and come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe."

Stephanie led Carlos to her car. Carlos was just about to get in her car when he saw a car racing towards them. He quickly grabbed her and hid behind a brick wall as the car stopped and fired at them. Carlos grabbed his gun and started shooting. Stephanie crouched down and covered her ears. A couple minutes later, the car squealed away."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, what just happened? Why were we being shot at?"

"Not important right now. Come on, let's get out of here before they come back."

Carlos got in the drivers seat and called Tank.

"Yeah, we're ok. Where are you located?"

Two minutes later, Carlos got off the phone.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a safe place where no one will find you. Do you know such a place and it can't be your house."

"Yes. I am house sitting for some friends, which is fifteen minutes from here."

Stephanie gave him directions as he called Tank to let them know where they were going.

Chapter 2

Carlos and Stephanie arrived at the house fifteen minutes later. It was on a secluded road which suited Carlos just fine. It was a gated colonial style house with a combination. The guys followed them in. Carlos parked her car behind the house so no one would see it, just in case someone happened to be turning around. Stephanie led Carlos in the front door and walked in as the guys followed. Stephanie turned on all the lights.

"You guys ok?" Tank asked Carlos.

"Yes. Stephanie, this is Tank."

"Good to meet you." he said.

All the other guys introduced themselves. As everyone sat at the table with bar stools.

"Do you know the whereabouts where Rico went?" Carlos asked Tank.

"No, he just disappeared."

"Keep looking. I'm sure he will turn up."

"Did you say Rico?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. Rico Melendez." said Carlos.

"No, you must be mistaken."

"No we're not."

Tank handed Stephanie the laptop and saw Rico's face and nearly fainted.

"This is the guy I met at the cafe. He can't be a criminal."

"He is. He killed my wife. Read his file."

Stephanie sat down on the couch and read Rico's file and she couldn't believe what she read. Fifteen minutes later, Carlos found Stephanie wiping her face. Carlos sat beside her.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I really thought that he would've been the one. He was really sweet. He bought me coffee. I thought he might've been the one. I got married and then I come home to find him in bed with my one of my friends. I filed for divorce the next day. My friend said she was sorry, but I could never forgive her. Friends at work set me up on dates, but they never called me back for a second date. I am an only child. My parents died in a car accident when I was twenty. My Grandmother died shortly after. The only family I have are the nurses and doctors at the hospital."

An hour later, Stephanie got up and walked over to Carlos.

"I need to go home and feed my cat."

"It's dangerous out there. Can you have someone else do it?"

"Mary Lou, but she doesn't have a key to my house."

"Ok, but we have to be quick."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at her house. Stephanie unlocked the door and was about to walk in when Carlos stopped her.

"Let me go in first."

Carlos took out his gun, turned on the lights and checked the house. Cesar, Stephanie's cat came walking in. He was short haired and all gray. She picked him up.

"Hi Cesar. Would you like to stay with Mary Lou for a while? Let's get your carrier."

Just as Stephanie was about to put Cesar in the carrier, shots broke through the windows. Cesar ran off as Carlos grabbed Stephanie and hid behind a couch. He grabbed his gun and started shooting. His gun looked different, like nothing she has seen before. It was silver with a long handle and body. A minutes later, everything was silent.

"Get your things and let's get out of here."

Stephanie found Cesar under her bed, put him in the carrier and grabbed some clothes. It was getting dark when they got in the car and made their way to Mary Lou's house.

"I'll be back in a few days to get him."

"Is everything ok?" Mary Lou asked.

"Everything is fine. I'm going away for a few days."

"Ok. See you in a few days."

I quickly got in the car and we were on our way back to the warehouse. Then all of a sudden we got rammed from behind. Stephanie couldn't tell who it was because it was dark. She thought it looked like a truck. Then the window shattered. Carlos grabbed his gun.

"Take the wheel and I will get rid of them."

Stephanie took the wheel as Carlos climbed over the backseat and started shooting. He kept on shooting when the truck exploded.

"Find a place to stay overnight." said Carlos

Stephanie found a little motel and went in to register. They got a room at the end of the lot. Carlos unlocked the door and went in first.

"Everything is clear." Carlos said putting away his gun as Stephanie walked in.

"Who are you and where do you come from? I've never seen a gun like that. Oh, you've been shot. I'll get my medical bag in the car. I'll be right back."

When Stephanie came back, Carlos had his shirt off and Stephanie almost fell to her knees. His upper body was totally buff. His arms were very muscular and a six pack stomach. She noticed his scars on his chest and arms.

"The bullet went through so I won't have to go digging." said Stephanie.

Stephanie put Peroxide on his shoulder and cleaned it.

"I'm from the year 2114. I am a bounty hunter time traveler, so are the other guys. My wife and I were doing a distraction job to take down Melendez. She met him at a bar and a few minutes later, she walked out with him. I guess he knew what was going on cause he grabbed his gun and killed Michelle right in front of me. My men went after him, but he somehow disappeared. Michelle died instantly. I've been going after Melendez for six months. I found out he came in this time to find and kill you. So I have to protect you and your unborn child and take Melendez back to the future."

"I'm not pregnant."

"I still have to protect you at all costs. Get some sleep, we'll leave here first thing."

Carlos laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Stephanie's head was full. A bounty hunter from the future. Should she believe his story? A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Carlos awakened Stephanie.

"Stephanie wake up, we have to get going."

"What? I need coffee and a shower."

"Ten minutes to shower and we'll get coffee on the way."

Stephanie bolted out of bed and quickly got in the shower. The shower took about fifteen. As she was combing her hair, Carlos knocked on the door.

"You ready?"

"Just about." she said putting her hair in a ponytail. When Stephanie was done in the bathroom and all packed up, Carlos handed her a cup.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Coffee. I got it from across the street."

"Weren't you worried someone might come and abduct me?"

"You were covered."

They arrived back at the house twenty minutes later.

"Hey man, how are you? I saw what happened. Are you guys ok?" asked Tank.

"We're good, I managed to get rid of them. We stayed at a motel for the night. Have you found Melendez yet?"

"No, he is hiding pretty good." said Lester.

"Keep looking, he'll pop up eventually."

Carlos noticed Stephanie sitting on the couch with her hands on her head. He sat next to her.

"Is everything ok?"

"I never had anyone that would want to kill me."

"You don't have to worry. You have me and all the other guys protecting you. Have you ever take self defense classes? Like if you parked in a garage parking lot and were attacked from behind, would you know how to defend yourself?"

"No."

"Would you like to learn how to defend yourself?"

"Sure, I would love to."

"First, here is what to do when someone attacks you from behind. Grab his left wrist with your left hand and jab your right elbow into his ribs and if you can, step on his foot hard and run. Don't ever look back to see if he is running after you. Just keep on running. Now, try it on me."

Stephanie did the technique.

"You have to hit harder than that and don't worry, you're not going to hurt me. Try again."

This time, she did hit hard.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yes I am and don't be sorry. You don't want to say sorry to the person who is attacking you. The next defense is when your attacker grabs your wrist. What you do is grab his arm as high as you can and knee kick him in the groin. Now, you try but don't hit me in the groin."

Stephanie did the technique without any trouble. He showed her other techniques as well.

"There is another technique I want to show you. Suppose your attacker has a gun or a knife. You want to distract him. Once he is distracted, grab the muzzle of the gun, quickly strike your attackers forearm the run quickly. Same thing with a knife. Just don't get stabbed.

"Noon time came and Lester brought back lunch, Chinese."

"My favorite." Stephanie said.

We sat and ate. Carlos had a salad.

Halfway through eating, there was a beep on the computer.

"We have the whereabouts on Melendez." said Tank.

"Where?"

"Her house."

"Tank and I will go. You stay with the guys and you will be safe. I will be back."

Carlos parked the car in the corner of the street. Carlos didn't want Melendez to see that he was around. Carlos pulled out his comlink to find where Melendez was in the house. Carlos noticed the curtains were pulled down so they quickly walked to the front door. Carlos quietly unlocked and opened the door. He looked at the comlink and it indicated that he was upstairs. Carlos grabbed his gun and they quietly walked up the stairs. Carlos looked at the comlink again and it indicated Melendez was in the closet. Tank stood beside the closet door while Carlos slowly opened the door. What Carlos saw stunned him. There was a bomb that was set to go off in thirty seconds.

"We need to get out of here now!" Carlos said running, Tank close behind. By the time they were out the door, the house exploded. Carlos turned around and saw debris everywhere.

"Are you glad she wasn't in the house."

"Yes and I'm glad I got her out when I did."

Five minutes later, the police and the fire department arrived. Carlos told the police everything.

"Are you the one that saw the house explode?"

"I was in the house before it exploded."

"What were you doing in the house?"

"Looking for a criminal. I got a tip from someone that he was here and discovered there was a bomb in the upstairs closet. I opened the door and the timer went off and I ran out of the house and it exploded."

"Do you know who did this?"

"Yes. His name is Rico Melendez."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't and I'm not stopping till I do."

"I've never seen you here before. Where are you from?"

"Just passing through town."

"Do you know this is Stephanie Plum's house?"

"Yes I do."

"So where is she? Doe she know her house exploded?"

"She is safe at an undisclosed location, no she doesn't know her house exploded and yes she knows I am her house."

"My name is Eddie Gazarra. Don't leave town cause I may have more questions for you." Eddie said handing Carlos his business card.

_**Chapter 4**_

Carlos and Tank drove back to the house. Carlos found Stephanie and the other guys playing cards. When Stephanie saw Carlos she ran over to him.

"Did you get him?"

"No, we found a bomb in your house and as soon as we got out of the house, it exploded."

"What!"

"Melendez destroyed your house."

Stephanie covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry.

"It's ok." Carlos said taking her in his arms.

"My dad gave me that house before he died."

"I'm sure it can be rebuilt."

"It won't be the same."

"Do you Eddie Gazarra?"

"Yes, was he there?"

"Yes. He wanted to know why I was there and where I was from. I can't leave town cause he may need to ask more questions."

"Eddie is a good guy. He's just doing his job."

"I just told we were out of towners. If you told anyone we are time travellers, we'd be really locked up. You can't say a word to anyone."

"I won't say a word."

Stephanie was in the woods running. She stopped to look if she was being followed. Then she saw him. He aimed his gun at her. When she started to run, she heard a boom. Stephanie woke up screaming. Carlos came running in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I had a horrible nightmare."

"What was it about?"

I was running in the woods and I stopped to see who or what I was running from. It was Melendez. He aimed his gun at me and as I started to run away then I heard a loud boom and that's when I woke up. This guy wants to kill me."

"Not when I'm around. He won't get anywhere near you." Carlos said putting his hands on her cheeks.

"This feels so right when your around me. Is that wrong?" asked Stephanie putting her hand over his.

"No. I have the same feeling when your near me. I felt it last night as you were tending to my arm.

"I've noticed all your wounds all over your back and chest."

"That happens a lot in my profession. I've been stabbed, shot at, whipped."

"Whipped? That must've been horrible for you."

"It was, but I managed to live through it."

"Do you still get nightmares from it?"

"I did, then they vanished over time." Carlos said looking deep into her eyes.

Then they kissed. Stephanie pulled away and touched her mouth.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes I did."

They continued to kiss as the kiss deepened. He layed her down and got on top of her. She sat up and took off her shirt. She layed back down as he kissed her neck and caressed her breasts. She moved her hands to his pants and was about to take them off when he stopped her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

They both took off their pants. He slowly entered her as she wrapped her legs around his back, caressed the back of his neck.

Stephanie closed eyes as she was enjoying the sensation. A few minutes later, they both climaxed. Carlos lay by her side and fell asleep.

Couple of hours later, Carlos woke up to a voice. Carlos got up and put on his pants. He pressed the button on his comlink and lit up.

"Hi Carlos." said M.

"Hi M."

"I see you still haven't caught Melendez."

"No, but I found a bomb in her house. I got out of there in time when the house exploded. I was lucky enough to get her out of there when I did."

"Yes you were. I also see that you two..."

"Yes we have."

"How do you feel about that?"

Carlos was silent.

"She is already carrying your child. You have to have a say about that."

Stephanie opened her eyes and noticed that Carlos was standing with his back to her and talking to a light and a voice. She tried to listen to what they were saying.

"So you must feel something for her."

"Yes I actually do. When she was tending to my arm I felt a connection."

"Do you love her?"

Carlos thought for a moment.

"Yes I do."

"Then you know what you must do."

The light disappeared and Carlos walked back to Stephanie. Stephanie layed back down and pretended to be asleep. Carlos sat down on the bed and removed her hair away from her face. She stirred and woke.

"Hi." she said sitting up.

"Hi." Carlos said kissing her.

"Did you just wake up?" she asked.

"Yes."

"At two in the morning?"

"I have some things on my mind."

"Melendez."

"Yeah."

"Is there something else?"

"As soon as this is over, I would like for us to get together. Ever since I met you, I can't stop thinking about you. What we shared a couple of hours ago was spectacular. I would love for you to come back with me. You could work alongside with me. What do you say about that?"

"It's all overwhelming. I would be giving up my life here. I would really need to think about that."

"Take all the time you need." Carlos said getting up. He went in the bathroom and closed the door. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He couldn't believe he was falling for this woman so quickly. He started the shower and got in. When he done, he went back in the bedroom and noticed Stephanie fell back to sleep. He quietly left the room and shut the door. He found Tank at the table looking at the laptop.

"How is everything?" asked Carlos.

"Quiet."

"I'm sure something will happen. He can't hide forever. Go get some sleep, I'll watch."

As Carlos sat down looking at the computer. He really hoped Stephanie will go back to the future with him. He knew she had a life here. Wouldn't someone move for the one they loved?

_**Chapter 5**_

Stephanie woke up and stretched. The clock read 8am. She got up and went to the bathroom. She started the shower and got in as events from last night came flooding back. What they shared was fantastic. She never felt something like that before. Not even with her ex husband. As she was showering, she thought back to what Carlos said. Did she want to go to the future with him and did Stephanie love him? That was a loaded question. She finished washing and turned off the water. She got dressed and blow dried her hair. She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. She found Carlos sitting at the table drinking a glass of orange juice and working on the computer. Stephanie walked in and made herself a cup of coffee. Stephanie sat with him. Carlos got up, got the orange juice and poured it into a glass and handed it to Stephanie. Carlos put the coffee cup on the counter.

"That's better for you."

"So, haven't found him yet?"

"No, but I know he can't hide forever."

"How is it you know where he is? I mean, you thought he was at my house and he wasn't. It turned out to be a bomb."

In 2110, tracking devices were put in criminals heads. So if ever a prisoner escaped from prison, we would know where they are."

"He wasn't at the house."

"He must have cut himself. The device can trigger sweat, blood, etc. He must be hiding deep somewhere we can't track him."

"Where is the device in their head?"

"In his skull. There is no incision for him to see so he doesn't know."

"Very clever."

"Stephanie I want to tell you something. I..."

"Hey is this coffee for me? Mmmm, thanks whoever made it." said Lester.

Just then Stephanie's phone rang. She got up and answered in the other room.

"Hello."

"Hey Stephanie, where are you? We need you here."

"I won't be able to make it this week I'm in a dilemma."

"I don't care. You don't come in, you're fired."

Stephanie turned off her phone and walked back to the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" asked Carlos.

"I just got fired."

"Why?"

"I told my boss I was in a dilemma and he said he if I didn't come in, I'm fired."

"If he doesn't care about your dilemma, than that's his lose. I need to keep you safe here then have some murderer find you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ."

Just then Carlos' comlink buzzed and took it out of his pocket. When Carlos held it out, a light appeared just like Stephanie saw earlier.

"Hello Carlos. Have you told Stephanie about the baby?" asked M.

"What baby?" he asked.

"Yours and Stephanie's. Eight hours ago you created a baby that will make a difference to our future. Less criminals on the street. He will be honored..."

"Did you say he? Are you telling me I'm pregnant?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, his name will be Carlos Miguel Manoso."

"Do you have any proof that I am?"

"I don't need proof. I'm a computer."

"Well, I need proof that I am. I can't go what a computer says."

"If you would like, I could have Bobby take a blood test to see that if you are." said Carlos.

"Is he a professional doctor?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes he is."

Stephanie sat down as Bobby took blood from Stephanie's arm. Bobby put the blood in a vial and put the comlink in front of the vial and it showed it was positive.

"You're one hundred percent pregnant." said Bobby.

Stephanie quickly ran out of the kitchen, into the bedroom, slammed the door and started crying. Carlos knocked

"Stephanie, may I come in?"

Carlos opened the door and found her crying. He sat down beside her.

"I didn't expect to hear all that. I woke up during the night and I heard her calling me. She knows I still haven't caught Melendez and of course she already knew we slept together. "She told me your carrying our child. I'm just surprised as you are. I think it's fantastic that he will be honored for keeping criminals off the streets. She told me that I had to protect you and your unborn child. I thought you were already pregnant."

"I didn't think I could get pregnant since I'm on birth control, but all that has changed. You have to protect both of us now. If that is too much for you, then I will leave." Stephanie said getting up as Carlos grabbed her wrist and stood up.

"You're not going anywhere and it's not too much for me. I want to raise our child together. I was serious earlier about you wanting to come back with me, We would so good together. We're soulmates. What I'm trying to say is that I..."

"Hey Boss, Melendez is on the move. He's heading to St. Francis Hospital." said Tank.

"Why would he heading there?" asked Carlos.

"He probably thinks I'm there."

"What we will do, we will blend in with the rest of the doctors and nurses."

"I can help you do that." Stephanie said.

"It will be too dangerous." said Carlos.

"I can blend in. I can cover my face with a mask and you guys can be the patients."

"Not all of us will be the patients. Ok, you can come, but if it gets too dangerous, I want you to get out of there and find a safe place."

"Deal." she said.

"Great, let's go."

They arrived to the hospital in ten minutes. The comlink indicated that Melendez didn't arrive at the hospital yet. He was five minutes away as they got ready for his arrival.

_**Chapter 6**_

The Emergency Room area was quiet as Cal was cleaning the floor, Lester changed the bedding, Tank was at reception and Bobby and Stephanie were looking at a chart on the patient that was laying in the bed. Carlos was the patient. Strange thought Steph. The Emergency room always busy with people coming in. A few minutes later, a woman on a stretcher came in.

"What happened here?" asked Tank.

"She was shot by a driveby shooter."

"You can put her in the next available room." Tank said.

Stephanie noticed a stretcher going by.

"I will take care of it. You stay here." said Bobby.

Melendez walked in the Emergency Room and went to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, is Stephanie Plum here?"

"She's with a patient right now, but if you have seat, she should be a few minutes."

An hour went by and Melendez got up from his chair.

"How long is Stephanie going to be? It's been an hour."

"Let me go check."

Tank went in the room where Stephanie and Bobby were treating the woman. She was shot in the thigh area of the leg.

"You're lucky nothing was damaged. Your leg should heal nicely. My assistant will stitch your leg up. I will give you prescription in case you have any pain. Do you know who shot you?" asked Bobby.

"No. It happened so fast. It came from a black SUV."

"Ok. I will get you a prescription and discharge papers and you can be on your way."

Tank whispered in Bobby's ear and they left quietly. Bobby noticed Melendez pacing in the waiting room. Melendez saw Bobby and walked over to him.

"Well, is Stephanie done with her patient?"

"No. She is tending to a patient that was badly wounded. Why do you need to see her so badly?"

"I heard that her house exploded and I wanted to know if she was ok."

"She is fine, you can see her when she is done. Now please, have a seat."

"Look, if you don't let me see her right now, I will seriously kill everyone in this hospital!" said Melendez shouting.

"Ok. I will go see if she is finished." said Bobby.

As Bobby walked in the room, Stephanie was finishing up with the patient.

"This guy is needing to see you."

"Yes I heard."

"Am I in danger here?" the woman asked.

"I need you to stay in here."

Stephanie walked out of the room. As soon as Melendez saw Stephanie, he ran to her.

"Stephanie, I'm so glad you're ok. I heard your that your house exploded and I haven't seen or heard from you. I called you, but you didn't answer. Where have you been staying? It doesn't matter, as long as I know you're alive. Are you done with your patient, are you free?"

"Yes I'm done, but I have other patients to tend to."

"Let some other doctor tend to them."

"No, I can't do that."

"You have to come with me right now. I have something to show you."

"I really can't."

"Look, you either come with me or I start shooting people."

"You don't want to do that." Carlos said.

"Carlos Manoso. I figured you were here and some of your men. Well, you can't stop me." said Melendez aiming his gun to Stephanie's head.

"Put the gun down. You have no need to kill her."

"Yes I do. Her child will put a stop to crime."

"That bothers you?"

"Yes it does. So, you either back off or I shoot her right here. Which is it?" Melendez asked shouting.

"Ok, you win. We'll back off."

"Good, because if I see any of your men following us, she's dead." Melendez said walking out backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Cal as he aimed his gun to Melendezs' head.

"I swear I will kill her if you don't let us go."

"No you won't. You have five guns aimed at you and if I were you, I would surrender."

Melendez let go of the gun and Stephanie. Cal was just about to cuff Melendez when Melendez pushed Cal away and pulled out a knife and stabbed Stephanie in the waist. Carlos grabbed his arm and pried the knife out of his hand and pushed him against the wall. Five nurses were tending to Stephanie.

"If she dies, I will kill you myself." Carlos said cuffing him.

"We need to get her to surgery." one nurse said.

Carlos walked up to a nurse.

"Be careful, she's pregnant."

"We'll take good care of her."

Cal carefully put her on the stretcher. Carlos bent down to talk to Stephanie.

"You're in good hands Stephanie. I have to take Melendez back to the future. Soon after everything has settled down, I will come back for you. I love you Stephanie." Carlos said kissing her. "Please take care of her."

Carlos watched the nurses take Stephanie away.

"She is in excellent hands. She'll pull through." said Tank.

"Yeah I hope so."

They left the hospital, Melendez cuffed and walked back to the alley where they first arrived. Carlos pulled out his comlink.

"M, we're ready to come back. We have the package."

A light appeared and they went through the portal.

_**Chapter 7**_

Two months later

Stephanie was checking up on a woman when she was complaining of stomach cramps and puking for three days.

"When did the stomach cramps start?' asked Stephanie.

"Off and on last week. I thought it might be the flu."

"It's not the flu, you're pregnant."

"What? Oh my God. Are you sure?" the woman said covering her mouth.

"Yes." Stephanie said smiling.

"Oh thank goodness."

"So I see that you're happy."

"Yes I am. My husband and I have been trying for a year and now I'm finally pregnant. He will so happy."

"You'll will have to see your Gynaecologists right away." said Stephanie writing a slip for the Gynaecologist to see.

"Oh I will and thank you." said the woman and leaving the room. Stephanie cleaned up the room and stepped into her office. She sat down as tears started falling. It's been two months since Carlos went back to his own time. Would she see him again like he said he would? Then she heard a knock and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Come in." said Stephanie smiling.

Anna, a nurse walked in.

"You have a visitor. I will send him."

Seconds later. Carlos walked in and Stephanie walked around her desk and hugged him.

"I didn't think you would come back."

"I told you I would come back. I missed you." Carlos said kissing her.

"I'm glad you did cause I love you."

"I love you too." Carlos said smiling.

"How did things go with Melendez?"

"He's spending the rest of his life in prison with no parole. He really blew it when she stabbed you."

"Nothing vital was hit, not even the little one."

"How is he doing?" Carlos asked touching her stomach.

"Pretty good."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"I want you to come back with me. I told I would come back for you."

"What would I do there?"

"You would work with me, side by side. You can always come back here and visit. What do you say?"

"Ok, but I need to pack and get Cesar."

"Everything has been taken care of. Cesar has made himself at home."

"When did you do all this?"

"This morning. I knew you would say yes. Come on."

When they walked out, all the nurses gathered around her.

"We will miss you."

"I will come back and visit."

"Oh I hope so." they said hugging her.

Stephanie walked out teary eyed.

"Wait a minute. I have to say goodbye to Mary Lou.

It took Stephanie an hour to say goodbye. Mary Lou was skeptical about Carlos living in the future and would miss Stephanie dearly and Stephanie would visit her. Mary Lou drove them to the alley. They gave each other one last hug and left.

"Are you ready?" asked Carlos taking her hand.

"Yes."

Carlos pulled out his comlink and a light appeared. They both walked through the portal and into happily ever after.


End file.
